threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
List of titles of Later Han, Three Kingdoms and Western Jin
This is a list of all titles appointed to men and woman during the Three Kingdoms period, as well as Later Han and Western Jin Dynasties. Military *''běijūn zhōnghóu'' 北軍中侯 of the Northern Army *''biébù sīmǎ'' 别部司馬 Major (Major with a Separate Command) *''biéjià cóngshì'' 别駕從事 Officer *''bùpīng'' 步兵 of Footsoldiers *''cān jūnshì'' 参軍事 to the Army *''Chǎnglè wèiwèi'' 長樂衛尉 of the Guards of the Changle Palace (Superintendent) *''cóngshì'' 從事 Officer (Attendant Clerk) *''dà jiāngjūn'' 大將軍 Chief-General *''dà sīmǎ'' 大司馬 Marshal (Commander-in-Chief) *''dūdū'' 都督 Controller *''dūwèi'' 都尉 Commandant **''fùjí dūwèi'' 鮒騎都尉 of Attendant Cavalry (Chief Commandant) **''fèngjū dūwèi'' 奉車都尉 of the Equipage (Chief Commandant; Commandant of Imperial Carriages) **''jí dūwèi'' 騎都尉 of Cavalry (Chief Commandant) *''gōngcáo'' 功曹 of Merit (Officer of the Bureau; Department of Merit) *''hòu'' 候 Captain *''hǔbēn'' 虎賁 as Tigers (an imperial guards unit) *''hùjūn'' 護軍 of the Army *''jiàngbīng chǎngshǐ'' 將兵長史 Clerk in Command of Troops *''jiāngjūn'' 將軍 General **''dù-Liáo jiāngjūn'' 度遼將軍 on the Liao (General Who Crosses the Liao River; General with Trans-Liao Command) **''fǔ-Hàn jiāngjūn'' 輔漢將軍 [General who Supports the Han **''hòu jiāngjūn'' 候將軍 of the Rear **''jūjì jiāngjūn'' 車騎將軍 of Chariots and Cavalry **''lǐngjūn jiāngjūn'' 領軍將軍 who Commands the Army **''pì jiàngjūn'' 裨將軍 Major-General **''piān jiāngjūn'' 偏將軍 Lieutenant-General **''piāojí jiāngjūn'' 驃騎將軍 of Agile Cavalry **''qián jiāngjūn'' 前將軍 of the Van **''tǎonì jiāngjūn'' 討逆將軍 Who Exterminates Rebels **''wèi jiāngjūn'' 衛將軍 of the Guards (General of Defence) **''wǔwēi jiāngjūn'' 武威將軍 Who is Firm and Majestic **''yòu jiāngjūn'' 右將軍 on the Right **''zhēngxī jiāngjūn'' 征西將軍 Who Subdues the West **''zuǒ jiāngjūn'' 左將軍 on the Left *''jìlì'' 計吏 Officer (Official in Charge of Accounts) *''jūn sīmǎ'' 軍司馬 Major *''sīmǎ'' 司馬 Major *''tàiwèi'' 太尉 Commandant *''xiàowèi'' 校尉 Colonel **''chéngmén xiàowèi'' 城門校尉 of the City Gates **''diǎnjūn xiàowèi'' 典軍校尉 Who Arranges the Army **''fù xiàowèi'' 副校尉 Colonel **''hù-Qiāng xiàowèi'' 護羌校尉 of the Qiang (Colonel Protecting the Qiang; Colonel Protector) **''hù-Wūhuán xiàowèi'' 護烏桓校尉 of the Wuhuan (Colonel Protecting the Wuhuan; Colonel Protector) **''shàngjūn xiàowèi'' 上軍校尉 of the First Army **''sīlì xiàowèi'' 司隸校尉 of Retainers (Colonel Director of Retainers; Colonel of International Security) **''wùjǐ xiàowèi'' 戊己校尉 and Ji Colonels **''xiàjūn xiàowèi'' 下軍校尉 of the Third Army **''yòujūn xiàowèi'' 右軍校尉 of the Right **''zhōngjūn xiàowèi'' 中軍校尉 of the Centre Army **''zhùjūn yòu xiàowèi'' 助軍右校尉 of the Right Assisting the Army **''zhùjūn zuǒ xiàowèi'' 助軍左校尉 of the Left Assisting the Army **''zuǒjūn xiàowèi'' 佐軍校尉 of the Left *''xíng dù-Liáo jiāngjūn'' 行度遼將軍 General on the Liao *''xīyù dūhù'' 西域都護 of the Western Regions *''yuèjí'' 越騎 Cavalry Regiment (Picked Cavalry) *''yǔlín'' 羽林 Forest (imperial guards unit) *''zhōngláng jiāng'' 中郎將 of the Gentlemen of the Household **''běi zhōngláng jiāng'' 北中郎將 of the Household of the North **''hù-Wūhuán láng jiāng'' 護烏桓郎將 of the Household Protecting the Wuhuan **''hǔbēn zhōngláng jiāng'' 虎賁中郎將 **''shǐ Xiōngnú zhōngláng jiāng'' 使匈奴中郎將 to the Xiongnu (General of the Gentlemen of the Household in Charge of the Xiongnu **''wǔguān zhōngláng jiāng'' 五官中郎將 of the Household for All Purposes **''yòu zhōngláng jiāng'' 右中郎將 of the Household of the Right **''zuǒ zhōngláng jiāng'' 左中郎將 of the Household of the Left *''zhōngwèi'' 中尉 of the Capital (Superintendent of the Capital) Political *''Chǎnglè shǎofǔ'' 長樂少府 of the Changle Palace (Privy Treasurer) *''Chǎnglè tàipú'' 長樂太僕 of the Changle Palace *''cháotíng hóu'' 朝廷侯 at Court **''guānnèi hóu'' 關內侯 [secondary marquis (Marquis Within the Passes or Marquis Within the Imperial Domain or Noble of the Interior or Lesser Marquis)] **''shìcí hóu'' 侍祠侯 Attending Sacrifices *''chéngxiàng'' 丞相 Chancellor (Chancellor) *''chíxíng'' 弛刑 with a commuted sentence *''cìshǐ'' 刺史 Inspector *''dà chǎngqiū'' 大長秋 Prolonger of Autumn (Empress' chamberlain) *''dà hónglú'' 大鴻臚 Herald (Grand Herald, Superintendent of State Visits) *''dà jiāngjūn'' 大將軍 General-in-Chief *''dà sīkōng'' 大司空 of Works (Grand Excellency of Works) *''dà sīnóng'' 大司農 of Finance *''dà sītú'' 大司徒 over the Masses (Grand Excellency over the Masses) *''dàfū'' 大夫 Counsellor *''dūyóu'' 都郵 Investigator *''fèngcháo qǐng'' 奉朝請 at [the Spring and Autumn Court] *''fú'' 傅 Tutor *''fújié lìng'' 符節令 of Insignia and Credentials *''gōng'' 公 Duke *''gōngjū sīmǎ lìng'' 公車司馬令 of the Majors for Official Carriages *''gōngzhǔ'' 公主 Princess *''gōushùn lìng'' 鉤盾令 of the Palace Gardens (Prefect Intendant of the Imperial Palace Gardens) *''guānglù dàfū'' 光祿大夫 Counsellor (Imperial Household Grandee; Counsellor of the Palace) *''guānglùxūn'' 光祿勳 of the Household (Superintendent of the Imperial Household; Superintendent of the Palace) *''huángdì'' 皇帝 Emperor *''huánghòu'' 皇后 Empress *''huángmén lìng'' 黃門令 of the Yellow Gates *''huángmén shìláng'' 黃門侍郎 at the Yellow Gates *''huáng tàihòu'' 皇太后 (Empress-Dowager) *''jiāngzuò dàjiang'' 將作大匠 Architect *''jiànyì dàfū'' 諫議大夫 Remonstrant *''lìng'' 令 magistrate **''Luòyáng lìng'' 洛陽令 of Luoyang *''lìngshǐ'' 令史 Clerk *''lù shàngshū shì'' 錄尚書事 over the Imperial Secretariat *''mìshū jiān'' 祕書監 of the Private Library *''mù'' 牧 Governor *''púyè'' 僕射 [Supervisor or Deputy Director (in the Imperial Secretariat)] *''qīng'' 卿 Minister *''sān gōng'' 三公 Excellencies *''shàngshū'' 尚書 of Writing *''shàngshū lìng'' 尚書令 of the Imperial Secretariat *''shàngshū púyè'' 尚書僕射 Director of the Secretariat *''shǎofǔ'' 少府 Steward (Privy Treasurer; Superintendent of the Lesser Treasury) *''shìyùshǐ'' 侍御史 Clerk (Attending Secretary; Secretary in Attendance) *''shìzhōng'' 侍中 Attendant *''shǒulìng'' 守令 magistrate *''shǒuzhǎng'' 守長 magistrate *''shǔ'' 屬 Clerk in the office of an Excellency (Associate) *''sīkōng'' 司空 of Works *''sītú'' 司徒 over the Masses *''tàicháng'' 太常 of Ceremonies (Grand Minister of Ceremonies; Superintendent of Ceremonial) *''tàifú'' 太傅 Tutor *''tàiguān lìng'' 太官令 Provisioner (Prefect Grand Provisioner) *''tàipú'' 太僕 Coachman (Grand Coachman; Superintendent of Transport) *''tàishǐ lìng'' 太史令 Astronomer (Prefect Grand Astrologer; Director of Astronomy) *''tàishǒu'' 太守 (Grand Administrator, Prefect) **''chéng'' 丞 Assistant *''tàiyī lìng'' 太醫令 Physician (Prefect Grand Physician; Director of the Physicians-in-Chief) *''tàizhōng dàfū'' 太中大夫 Counsellor (Grand Palace Grandee; Grand Counsellor of the Palace) *''tàizǐ'' 太子 (Heir-Apparent) *''tàizǐ sherén'' 太子舎人 of the Suite of the Heir *''tíngwèi'' 廷尉 of Justice (Commandant of Justice; Superintendent of Trials) *''tú'' 徒 Convict *''wáng'' 王 (Prince) *''wèi'' 尉 commandant *''wèishì lìng'' 衛士令 of the Guards *''wèiwèi'' 衛尉 of the Guards *''wénxué'' 文學 Scholar/Education Officer *''xiāng'' 相 Chancellor *''xiǎo huángmén'' 小黃門 at the Yellow Gates (Junior Attendant at the Yellow Gates) *''xiàolián'' 孝廉 and Incorrupt (Filially Pious and Incorrupt) *''yèzhě'' 謁者 (Messenger) *''yèzhě púyè'' 謁者僕射 of the Internuncios *''yǐn'' 尹 Intendant **''Hénán yǐn'' 河南尹 of Henan (Governor) **''Jīngzhào yǐn'' 京兆尹 of Jingzhao (Governor) *''yìtíng lìng'' 掖庭令 of the Lateral Courts *''Yǒnglè shǎofǔ'' 永樂少府 of the Yongle Palace (Privy Treasurer) *''yǒudào'' 有道 the Way *''yòuxiào lìng'' 右校令 of the Enclosure of the Right *''yuàn'' 掾 Clerk in the Office of an Excellency (Division Head) *''yùshǐ dàfū'' 御史大夫 Counsellor (Grandee Secretary; Imperial Clerk Grandee) *''yùshǐ zhōngchéng'' 御史中丞 to the Imperial Counsellor *''zhǎng'' 長 magistrate (Chief) *''zhǎngshǐ'' 長史 Clerk *''zhēng'' 正 Director *''zhíjié'' 持節 the Staff of Authority *''zhíjīnwú'' 執金吾 of the Mace (Bearer of the Gilded Mace; Superintendent of the Capital) *''zhìshū shìyùshǐ'' 治書侍御史 Clerk Preparer of Documents *''zhìzhōng cóngshì'' 治中從事 Officer (Attendant Clerk for the Bureau of Headquarters) *''zhōng chángshì'' 中常侍 Palace Attendant *''zhōng yèzhě'' 中謁者 Internuncio (Messenger) *''zhōng huángmén rǒngcóng púyè'' 中黃門宂從僕射 of the Retinue (Supervisor of the Extra Retinue of the Palace Attendants at the Yellow Gates) *''zhōnggōng huángmén rǒngcóng púyè'' 中宮黃門宂從僕射 of the Retinue of the Empress (Supervisor of the Extra Retinue of the Palace Attendants at the Yellow Gates) *''zhōngsàn dàfū'' 中散大夫 Counsellor (Palace Attendant Grandee) *''zhōngwèi'' 中尉 of the Capital (Superintendent of the Capital) *''zhǔbù'' 主簿 (Master of Records) *''zōng zhèng'' 宗正 of the Imperial Clan (Director of the Imperial Clan; Superintendent) *''zuǒxiào lìng'' 左校令 of the Enclosure of the Left Women *''cǎinǚ'' 采女 Lady *''chǎng gōngzhǔ'' 長公主 Princess *''fūrén'' 夫人 Concubine *''gōngzhǔ'' 公主 Princess *''guìrén'' 貴人 Lady (Honourable Lady) *''huánghòu'' 皇后 Empress *''huáng tàihòu'' 皇太后 (Empress-Dowager) *''jī'' 姬 Concubine *''jūn'' 君 (with a fief) *''měirén'' 美人 (Beautiful Lady) *''qiè'' 妾 Concubine *''zhāoyí'' 昭儀 Companion Other *''bóshì'' 博士 Academician *''láng'' 郎 Cadet *''màocái'' 茂才 Talent *''hóu'' 侯 (noble/nobility) *''jié'' 節 of Authority *''jìjiǔ'' 祭酒 Libationer *''xiùcái'' 秀才 Talent Sources *Cutter, Robert Joe and William Gordon Crowell. Empresses and Consorts - Selections from Chen Shou's Records of the Three States with Pei Songzhi's Commentary. Honolulu: University of Hawai'i Press, 1999. *de Crespigny, Rafe. A Biographical Dictionary of Later Han to the Three Kingdoms (23 - 220 AD). Leiden: BRILL, 2007. *Fang, Achilles. The Chronicle of the Three Kingdoms. Vol. I. Harvard University Press, 1952. 2 vols. *—. The Chronicle of the Three Kingdoms. Vol. II. Harvard University Press, 1965. 2 vols. Category:Terminology Category:Lists